A Dead Fish
by Bralt
Summary: Halt gets Will a present but will it last long? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters.**

A Dead Fish

Chapter 1: A Pet

"Will! I got you something!" Halt walked into the cabin with his hands behind his back.

"What is it? What is it?" Will came to a skidding stop in front of his mentor.

Halt brought out what he had hidden behind his back and handed it to Will. It was a bucket with a small goldfish swimming around in it. Will looked at it with unmistakable joy.

"Halt! You shouldn't have! I love it!" Will hugged his mentor in a bear hug and refused to let go.

"Let go! If I had known you were this easy to excite, I would have gotten you a pet rock instead." Halt shoved Will of him watching as his apprentice talked into the bucket. He rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have gotten the rock.

Will walked into his room and Halt heard him as he continued to talk to his fish. His lips turned upward. He had wanted to give Will a special present for his bravery with the Kalkara. Now he hoped that Will would remember there were more important things in life besides a pet fish. Like eating, or training. The smile disappeared as he realized he had just made a major mistake.

"Will! It's dinner time!" Halt called impatiently from the table. "Wish that boy would hurry up." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm coming Halt! I just need to get Bubbles ready." Will replied cheerfully.

"Who the heck is Bubbles?" Halt asked when Will came out of his room and sat at the table.

"My fish of course." Will set the bucket that Halt had given him on the table.

"How do you prepare a fish for dinner besides frying it?"

Will motioned towards the bucket. Halt looked and rolled his eyes. Will had carved the name Bubbles in fancy letters on the bucket with his knife. Halt had to admit that Will's writing was nice but he also thought that bringing a fish to meals was going overboard.

"Will?" Will looked up at him. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I can sort of understand you carving its name on the bucket, but bringing it to dinner? Why do that?"

"So he doesn't feel left out."

"It's a fish. It doesn't have big enough feelings to feel left out."

"Halt! He might here you!"

"Will, it's a fish! He has the intellect of a pole, he can't understand me!"

"Yes he can. He just can't say anything back." Will shot back.

"I'm going to eat in my room." Halt stood and took his dinner to his room.

He didn't come back out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or its characters**

Chapter 2: An Accident

The next morning Will brought his fish to breakfast. Halt took one look and glared at his apprentice.

"Why did you bring it to breakfast?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"Well ask." Halt sipped his coffee.

"Can I have something smaller to put Bubbles in? It's becoming a nuisance carrying a bucket around."

"It's becoming a nuisance seeing that stupid fish." Halt sighed. "Put it in one of the mugs then check on Tug."

Will got up and retrieved a mug. He then poured it full of water and made sure the fish fell in. He set the mug by the pot of coffee and headed outside humming cheerfully.

"I swear, he's gonna drive me to drink." Halt drained his coffee and went to the stove for another cup. He set the mug by the stove and poured the bitter drink into it.

"Halt?" Will poked his head in the door.

"Yes Will?" Halt set the coffee down and turned to look at his apprentice.

"Can you save me some coffee?"

"Whatever." Halt sighed.

"Thanks." Will disappeared again.

"Why did I get an apprentice?" Halt picked up a mug and sipped.

To late did he realize that something was wrong. This didn't taste like coffee, this tasted like bad water. He felt something slimy go down his throat before he threw the mug to the floor and started wiping his tongue off with his sleeve. He heard footsteps so he hastily forgot the disgusting event and put on a neutral expression.

"What are we going to do today Halt?" Will walked up and took the mug of coffee and started to drink.

"I have to go to the castle soon so you will be shooting at targets. Bye." Halt walked to the door and exited. He broke into a run when he was outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or its characters**

Chapter 3: Confession Time

"It isn't funny Arald!" Halt started pacing. He had reached the castle and rushed to the baron after leaving the cabin.

"Then why am I laughing?" Arald managed through fits of laughter.

"I don't know! I still can't believe I swallowed the fish. I hate seafood when it's cooked." Halt plunked down in a seat.

"What are you going to tell Will?" Arald asked suddenly serious.

"Oh my god, I didn't think about that." Halt thought for a moment. "I'll just tell him the truth."

"What happens when he tells Gilan and Gilan never lets you forget?"

"I will put an arrow through Gilan. I've been meaning to do that."

Will burst in stopping their conversation. Halt sat straighter and the baron tried to stifle his laughter. Will looked terrified.

"Halt! My fish is gone! Did you do something to it?" Will looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"Oh he did something all right!" Arald lost the battle with his laughs and couldn't stop.

"Umm Will, I sort of ate your fish," Halt said awkwardly.

"Why did you eat a dead fish?" Will asked puzzled.

"Dead? How did you kill it?" Halt looked at Will in shock.

"I was teaching it to jump and I sort of dropped it on the floor and I couldn't get it in the bucket fast enough. I was planning on faking Bubbles death and making it look innocent but when I got back inside Bubbles was gone." Will smiled slightly.

"I feel better knowing I don't have a live fish swimming in my gut," Halt said dryly.

Halt shouldn't have thought about it. He bent double and threw up on the baron's carpet. Arald was lost in laugh land with Will. Halt shot eye daggers at them both before leaving.


End file.
